Revenge of the Voices
by JTHMManson4
Summary: Dib had been having some psychological trouble for awhile now, suffering from a voice. So when he ends up excusing himself from class to go into the bathroom, Zim confronts him, wondering. To his horror, someone or something may end up harming the Irken Empire... Read & Review!


Revenge of the Voices- Chap.1

A/N: This is based off an rp I am currently doing over Skype with a buddy of mine, Zadzap. She's on DA, and she also has an account on this site, so go check her out. :) She's Dib and the voice, while I'm Zim. Enjoy. :)

* * *

Zim had uphanded his rival quite a few times over the period of week, mind you, over little things. Whether it was to humiliate or to pick on, it was done... All the maniacal laughs came out of Zim's mouth may have had upset Dib greatly or not.. The Irken didn't care. He just wanted to feel superior to the human, as it should rightfully be. The week was quite intense... As of right now, it was currently end of the week and the two were sitting at their desks, waiting for skool to be let out for the weekend. Dib's eyes were closed as he sat in his desk, he was currently wearing a black hoody. 'They'll never believe you Dib, you should give up...' he shook his head. 'No, they will. They have to!'

Zim chuckled under his breath, as he watched his rival from across the room. After a few moments of thinking, he lept onto his desk, intending to interrupt the useless lesson. ''..This TRULY proves the TRULY SUPERIOR RACE HERE! Doesn't it!?''

Dib turned to Zim and glared at him. "HE'S AN ALIEN!" He yelled and grabbed his head, mumbling to himself after a few minutes as if he were talking to someone. "SHUT UP!" He yelled to the voices.

The Irken was about to retort to rest of the class about that particular statement, but the class and he focused on what the boy just shouted out randomly. ''..Eh... what? To what?'' Zim asked wondering what was going on.

"Get out of my head..." Dib said, closing his eyes. 'No, you might as well face it they think your insane, I mean they are too stupid to realize what Zim is and yet you keep trying.' The voice told Dib. Dib shook his head. "I just have to make the world see he's an alien." he growled. "Then things will be normal again." The voice chuckled. 'You're such an idiot Dib, they'll never see, things will never be normal.'

Zim laughed out loud at Dib, causing rest of the class to mutter under their breaths. ''..What's wrong with Dib?'' ''..He seems crazier than usual!'' Many more comments went around, as the boy seemed to be losing a grip on his sanity with each minute passing by. ''..WHAT'S WRONG DIB!? Feeling inadequate!?'' The alien yelled over to him.

'Look Dib, they're laughing at you, talking about your sanity.' The voice said.

Dib shook his head. "Get out..." The voice chuckled. 'Very well, till next time Dib, when your alone, and you have nothing but the company of that razor in your pocket' Dib's eyes widened as the voice disappeared, he looked around the room at everyone staring at him and ran out of the room.

Zim's expression came into a full-fledged grin, as he pointed into the direction of where Dib went. ''...HA! VICTORY FOR ZIIIIIM!'' He screamed, leaping back down into his seat. He coughed, as someone mentioned he was pretty crazy as well. ''...Not an alien though?'' He asked them. They all shook their heads slowly.

Dib sat in the bathroom as tears fell down his eyes. The voice had been visiting him off an on for the past month but it hadn't been as bad as this.

Zim grinned evilly, as he settled down in his seat further. Good, they'd be none the wiser when he took over the planet... He hmm'ed though, as he glanced out into the hallway. Heh... he could taunt the Dib-human further... Yeeees... He was feeling too good at the moment. He hopped out of his chair when the teacher wasn't looking and slinked out of the room, down the hall, determined to find his enemy.

Dib muttered to himself trying to ignore the voice in his head. His eyes widened and went to hide in the stalls.

The alien had a feeling the human would be hiding somewhere, and where else would be better than the bathroom? He heard a stall door suddenly close with no one in sight. At first, he thought nothing of it really. Since there was no sign of Dib being in this bathroom, he was about to exit. But he froze when he suddenly heard some more muttering. Dib continued to mutter trying to tell the voice to leave him alone, he didn't want to be bothered by this anymore.

Zim glanced right over his shoulder, spotting legs that had suddenly shift up in a further attempt from being detected. His own zipper-like teeth showed, as he just knew who it was. Who wouldn't it be? ''..Ah, Dib-human weakling... So you're hiding out here?'' He ended a bit cruelly.

Dib froze. "Go away Zim..." He closed his eyes as the voice got louder.

He laughed cruelly, crossing his arms. ''..No, I don't think so. Seeing you this WEAK and INERIOR brings great joy to me..''

"Shut up..." Dib repeated as he tried to get the voice to stop talking.

Zim's grin didn't leave from his face, as he started to open the stall doors one by one. Oh, he wanted to see the exact defeated look on Dib's face...

He continued to tell the voice to shut up and yelled. "You can't tell me to shut up." the voice said, this time talking through Dib.

"Stop it." Dib said.

Zim froze, as he reached at the stall right before Dib's. Within a few moments, he had pushed open the stall door, finding the boy, clutching at his head. His vision covered every each of the stall, but no other person was present... ''..Who...?'' He muttered under his breath, narrowing his eyes.

Dib looked at Zim. "You must be Zim." he smiled widely. "I'm Dib's insanity; it's so nice to meet you." He smirked.

Dib shook his head. "Get out!" He yelled.

He stepped back in slight shock. ''..What the...'' He muttered under his breath, bringing up his arms to protect himself. He blinked for a few moments taking in the scene. ''...HA! That's pretty convincing Dib! But not good ENOUGH!'' He exclaimed, thinking the boy was faking it.

Dib gripped his head and whimpered. "Get out of my head!" He yelled.

"I don't think so, I like it here." The voice said.

Dib closed his eyes and shook his head. "You're not real..."

Zim narrowed one eye in confusion. ''...Eh... Aren't you that.. race of doom thingies?'' He asked the voice, trying to recall the information.

"What do you mean?" The voice asked, Dib turning his head toward Zim.

Dib sighed shakily. "Get out of my head!" He yelled.

''..Eh..you know... The voices race-y thing... I forget what they're called.'' Zim stated, as if this was a perfectly normal conversation going on.

"Yes I am, I thought tormenting this poor soul would be fun, he's got a lot of problems." The voice chuckled. "Wants desperately for people to believe him. I've been in his mind for a month now." The voice said.

''..Oh yeah, weren't you guys conquered by the Irken Empire?''

"Meh, details! A pal of mind took over the mind of an Irken and made him go insane. It took fifteen Irkens to finally take over the planet when usually it takes one." The voice made Dib smirk. "All we have to do is find our way into your PAK."

Zim yelped, stepping a bit backwards, protectively covering his PAK. ''..Eh, nonsense!'' He said. ''..O..ur race is superior, and you KNOW IT.'' He narrowed his eyes, his eyes showing a tiny bit of fear within them.

"And we're mere whispers in the wind, I can still hear that Irken's screams, oh his thoughts were so delicious. Sure, an Irken can take over a planet but WE can take over the mind and body." The voice chuckled. "Who's superior now Irken filth?" The voice made Dib smirk more.

Zim clenched his teeth. He wouldn't dare let the voice get away what he just said.. ''..We'll see how well your host can put up with SUPERIOR clearly SUPERIOR lasers!'' Four extensions came out of his PAK immediately.

"Unless you want to kill your enemy I doubt you should use that Zim." The voice said.

"Wait, that would make it super easy to take over the planet...so go ahead, I can always find another human to take over, maybe an Irken." The voice hummed.

Zim paled immediately at one of them taking over an Irken. And as he was the only one around... He had heard stories about those insane Irkens. There were horrible enough that only stories could heavily affect any listener. He growled under his breath, wanting to run off but he knew he had to contain this entity somehow.. Maybe even destroy it. So he grabbed Dib's wrist none too gently, pulling him out of the stall. ''...Come on, you stupid voice.. Mark my words.. I'll find a way to KILL you..''

The voice laughed. "I've connected myself to Dib's brain, you could cause the human to go brain dead if you disconnect me wrong. I know everything about the boy and what he knows about you, course I know way more after my last Irken invading...what was her name again? Ah...Tak. Her mind tasted so gooood..." The voice teased.

Zim narrowed an eye, as he opened up the bathroom with one of his PAK legs. ''...Pfft, I could care less about the Dib-human... Wait.. Tak? You took over TAK?'' He asked, emphasizing the last word, as they exited the bathroom.

"Her ship crashed and I made it into her PAK, going undetected for a month before I started taking control of her mind."

Zim shuddered involuntarily, as he turned forward and started to drag Dib once more. ''..Peh... It's not like your kind can revolt or something entirely anyways...''

"Oh, thats what you think~" The voice chuckled. "We've been planning."

Zim halted once again, checking for any of his surroundings of humans, before acknowledging the voice. ''..WHAT!.. Tell me! What are you planning!? TELL ZIM NOW!''

"Why would I want to tell you that? So you can stop us before you precious Tallest is invaded? We're getting close and there's nothing you can do."

* * *

So what do you think of it so far? Tell me in a review :D


End file.
